A problem of the prior art in highly integrated electronic circuitry is the physical design to physically support the integrated circuit chip, to make connections to the chip and provide transmission paths for high-frequency electronic signals transmitted by the integrated circuit. In the prior art, thin lines of metallic conductors, such as copper, have been deposited on substrates and connected by solder connection to the integrated circuits. Typically, conductors are deposited on both sides of a substrate and feed through holes are provided through the board to allow solder connections to be made to the conductors on either side. Furthermore, complex cross-over arrangements of plated metallic conductors are used in the prior art in order to support more transmission lines in a small area on a substrate in close proximity to the integrated circuit chip.
The recent discovery of ceramic materials which have superconducting properties at higher temperatures has stirred a renewed interest in practical application for superconductor materials. Ceramics, such as the commercially available material sometimes referred to as 1-2-3 ceramic material (Y.sub.1 Ba.sub.2 Cu.sub.3 O.sub.7) which is superconducting at the temperature of liquid nitrogen (N.sub.2), e.g., approximately 77 degrees Kelvin, can be deposited in thin layers and have desirable properties for the transmission of high-frequency signals. A problem is the construction of a carrier by which the superconducting lines can be brought into contact with the integrated circuit chips, since the techniques for fabricating and interconnecting the metallic striplines such as soldering and cross-over structures are incompatible with superconductor materials which are more brittle and more sensitive to the application of heat required.